This invention relates to communication over the Internet, and more particularly to establishing IP addresses for subscriber devices.
Internet Service Providers (ISPs) supply a public IP address upon request to a subscriber's IP device (e.g., PC NIC card). This request is most commonly made at startup of the IP device, when the device sends a Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) Broadcast Discover message, requesting IP Address offers from any DHCP server that is listening. In response to the DHCP Broadcast Discover message one or more DHCP Offer messages are received at the subscriber's IP device, the IP device chooses the offer of one of the responding servers, and sends a DHCP Request message to the chosen server. The chosen server sends back an Acknowledgement (ACK) message, and communication thereafter proceeds.
Cable companies that offer Internet access through cable modems bridge DHCP Discover messages that are received by a modem onto a Data Over Cable System Interface Specification (DOCSIS) channel, where the cable modem identifies itself to a cable modem termination system (CMTS) by providing its Media Access Control (MAC) address. The CMTS thus receives both the DHCP Discover message from an IP device that is connected to the cable modem and the cable modem's MAC address. When a subscriber's IP device, such as a PC, connects to the cable company's ISP server, the cable company can therefore establish a correspondence between the MAC address of the subscriber's cable modem and the MAC address of the subscriber's IP device. Thereafter, knowing the MAC address that is expected to be found in DHCP Discover messages coming from the subscriber's cable modem, a cable company can choose to decline providing an IP address in response to a DHCP Discover message with an unexpected MAC address. Declining to provide an IP address is a measure of security that prevents an interloper's IP device from obtaining service. Consequently, however, when a legitimate subscriber wants to change the IP device or add an interposed device, the subscriber needs to contact the ISP (e.g., by telephone), and have the ISP clear the existing MAC addresses association, so that a new association can be established.
The fact that anytime the subscriber wants to add a new IP end-device such as a new PC, a home-router, or some other device, the subscriber needs to contact the ISP represents a significant inconvenience. A solution is to mimic, or clone, the MAC address of the old device in the new end-device, but this also presents a hassle for the subscriber because currently available devices need to be manually configured to perform such cloning.